


Highlight

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Albus Potter nunca foi o melhor. Ele não era bom como James no quidditch e com as mulheres, não gostava de pegadinhas ou era sociável como Lily, não se destacava nos estudos como Rose, nem tinha uma personalidade diferente como seus primos. Porém, Alice Longbottom o fazia desacreditar de todos esses fatos.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 1





	Highlight

Para Albus, cafeterias sempre tiveram uma magia própria, que não tratava-se exatamente das canecas flutuando ou das colheres mexendo por magia. Como seu avô era fascinado por objetos trouxas, a televisão já era um item que fazia parte do conhecimento de cada um dos netos Weasley, e os filmes que sempre via passar envolviam cafeterias, de alguma forma.

Elas eram tranquilas, geralmente com pessoas apressadas ou desocupadas acompanhadas por um livro fino e uma garoa leve batendo do outro lado da janela. Se houvesse alguma música, seria um jazz tocando em um rádio vintage em um canto. Senão, seria apenas o som da chuva. Imaginava que cheiraria a petrichor, mesmo quando não chovesse, misturado com café. Uma perfeita combinação.

Já Leaky Cauldron era bem diferente das cafeterias dos filmes trouxas. Os bruxos costumavam beber mais cerveja amanteigada do que café, que era uma bebida mais típica deles. A decoração do ambiente só permitia a Albus sentir o cheiro de ferrugem e madeira, além dos ingredientes de poções, que alguns hóspedes faziam ali embaixo ou que compradores levavam de dentro do Diagon Alley até o lado de fora.

Apesar de já ter mudado de dono, o pub ainda precisava de uma boa reforma.

— Eu sei — Alice colocou um copo de cerveja amanteigada à sua frente — Decoração de 1970. Eu já tentei fazer minha mãe mudar várias vezes, mas ela insiste que meus avós gostavam desse lugar como está.

— Tenho certeza de que eles gostavam do lugar e não da decoração — disse Albus, fazendo uma careta — É sério! Quem é que gosta disso aqui?

Ela riu, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha.

— Quem sabe alguém que viveu na Revolução Industrial de 1800 — Alice brincou — Não eram assim as fábricas? Devem sentir-se em casa!

— Mas isso nem Dumbledore.

Ela continuou rindo, e ele notou que o seu sorriso era lindo.

Nunca tinha se achado engraçado a ponto de fazer alguém rir, o piadista era James.

— Alice!

Ela olhou para trás, vendo sua mãe com as mãos na cintura, embora sorrisse.

— Tenho que ir — Alice afastou-se de Albus, indo até a sua mãe.

Apesar de sua vontade fosse passar todas as tardes das férias no Leaky Cauldron, observando Alice trabalhar, Albus não encontrava desculpas suficientes para continuar frequentando o Diagon Alley todos os dias, nem mesmo trabalhando para a loja de logros de seus tios — ele nunca teve interesse por essas coisas, e seria bem suspeito se começasse a ter de repente, não precisava de ninguém fazendo perguntas.

O seu interesse por Alice, se dependesse dele, seria um segredo somente seu.

Foram ver-se novamente somente no Expresso de Hogwarts, na volta às aulas. Apesar de estarem em casas diferentes, eles ainda dividiam o mesmo ano escolar.

E a mesma turma de Herbologia também.

— Perdoe-me pelo atraso, professor.

Alice olhou um pouco temerosa ao seu pai, fechando a porta da estufa.

— Sente-se, senhorita Longbottom — disse Neville, nem um pouco nervoso por seu atraso.

Ela sentou-se ao lado de Albus, no único lugar disponível.

— Certo, essas serão suas duplas pelo resto do ano.

 _Maravilha_.

Estando ao lado de Alice, Albus descobriu que ela era terrível quando se tratava de trabalhos manuais, não levava o menor jeito, então ele decidiu que faria essa parte pelo bem de todos daquela aula, pelo resto do ano.

— Obrigada, Al — ela disse, ao final da aula, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, antes de afastar-se.

Só naquela aula, Alice tinha feito com que se sentisse como um tipo de herói, somente por cuidar de alguns gerânios dentados. Nem mesmo Lily, quando pequena, tinha sido capaz disso.

Afastou-se rapidamente também, evitando contato com o professor Longbottom. Ele não precisava suspeitar da queda que tinha por sua filha.

No dia seguinte, perdeu algumas aulas da manhã, já que dormiu tarde, tentando tirar Alice de sua cabeça, sem sucesso. Durante o tempo livre da tarde, estava decidido a corrigir esse erro. Escondeu-se em um canto da biblioteca, pegando alguns livros das matérias e anotações de Lilu.

— Você entende algo de Transfiguração?

Albus quase bateu a cabeça na estante de livros com o susto que levou. Alice começou a rir, puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se ao seu lado, sem pedir permissão para isso.

— Me desculpe — fez uma cara de falsa inocência e arrependimento.

— Vou fingir que acredito — ele resmungou, tentando colocar uns livros de volta na estante, rapidamente, antes que Madame Pince notasse seu desastre e fosse perturbá-lo.

— Está estudando para que matéria? — Alice perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele odiava quando ela fazia isso.

— Transfiguração — Albus limpou a garganta, desviando o olhar — Mas você já sabia.

— É uma coincidência — ela voltou a sorrir, nada convincente — Está entendendo algo?

— Não muito.

Alice fez uma careta de descrença.

Por que ela sempre fazia isso?

— Oh! Por favor! Me explique! — ela pediu.

E ele foi incapaz de dizer não.

Quando estava por perto de Alice, ela o fazia sentir-se o cara mais inteligente de toda Hogwarts.

— Potter — Scorpius interrompeu a explicação dele, jogando a mochila em um canto, sem muita preocupação, não é como se Madame Pince fosse com a sua cara, mesmo que se comportasse.

— Boa tarde para você também, Scorp — ele frisou o apelido do amigo.

— Eu diria boa noite. Dormiu bem? — sorriu debochadamente.

Se Alice o fizesse sentir-se o ser mais pacífico do mundo, certamente não seria amor, ele estaria sendo controlado pela Maldição Imperius.

— Eu vou deixá-los conversando — Alice pegou um dos livros, sorrindo dócil.

— É aquela coisa, né, ele entende de poções melhor do que qualquer um — Scorpius comentou, tirando o seu livro da mochila.

Ela aumentou o sorriso, se possível.

Agora ele tinha virado o mais bondoso também — o que era irônico, considerando que ele era da casa de pior reputação de toda Hogwarts, a última que considerariam acrescentar a característica “bondosos”.

— Ela te deixa louquinho, não é? — Scorpius riu de sua expressão, assim que Alice afastou-se.

— Cale a boca.

— Você vai à festa de hoje à noite, certo?

Albus resmungou.

— Você sabe que James quer me arrastar para essas coisas há anos e nunca conseguiu — disse, sentindo orgulho de si mesmo.

— Bem, Alice nunca foi — Scorpius deixou no ar.

Repentinamente, sentiu-se bem sociável também.

Tentou convencer-se de que era apenas uma festa normal, que ele apenas _conversaria_ com Alice e seus parentes, e depois voltaria para a sua cama, como acontecia em qualquer confraternização. Nada além do normal.

Além de ser uma quebra às regras. Sim, Alice não o fazia sentir-se uma pessoa cem por cento certa e isso era até bom, já que parecia que ela o via de um jeito que não era real, pelo menos era como ele se via.

— Digamos que Lilu me convenceu — Alice disse, tentando justificar sua presença.

Ela sorria timidamente, vestida para um passeio nos jardins em vez de para uma festa, um refrigerante no copo de sua mão — que ele esperava não estar batizado, embora duvidasse que alguém tivesse a coragem de fazer isso com ela.

— Scorp também — Albus concordou com a cabeça, rindo — Ele é bem convincente quando quer.

Ela assentiu, olhando para as pessoas dançando na pista.

— Você consegue imaginar como era Hogwarts quando foi construída? — Alice puxou assunto, como sempre — Esse castelo tão medieval... As mulheres de vestidos... Será que existia uniforme? Se existia, a saia era até o chão?

— Eu já vi o uniforme da minha tia na época de colégio e eu considero diferente do nosso — Albus respondeu — Que bom. Imagine só se vocês ainda usassem vestidão?

— Eu gostaria — ela sorriu — Eles eram tão lindos...

— Revolução Industrial, Idade Média... Tem mais interesse histórico seu que eu não saiba, Alice Longbottom? — ele perguntou, brincando.

Alice tomou um gole do refrigerante, antes de responder:

— O futuro.

— Justo — respondeu Albus — Eu particularmente não gosto de pensar muito no amanhã, ele nunca chega.

Alice levantou as sobrancelhas para ele.

— Filósofo?

— Se existisse filosofia bruxa...

Ela sorriu.

— Talvez o futuro chegasse mais depressa se você tomasse uma atitude — ela deixou o copo em cima da mesa.

— Sim, os dias se arrastam — respondeu Albus — E parece que, só porque os nossos dias em Hogwarts estão se acabando, tudo está indo mais depressa.

— Isso é bom para você não?

Albus ia responder, mas viu James aos beijos com sua prima, Dominique, e distraiu-se o suficiente para que não notasse a aproximação de Hugo, que empurrou-o em direção a Alice. Ele tropeçou para frente e apoiou as mãos na coluna de pedra, ao tentar impedir a sua queda. Assim que olhou-a, notou o quão próximos estavam os seus rostos.

— Pensei ter sido clara o suficiente — disse Alice, levantando as sobrancelhas mais uma vez, sem o sorriso usual adornando seus lábios.

Então, vendo que ele não tomaria uma atitude, ela mesma puxou a sua gola da camiseta e colou os seus lábios um no outro.

Engraçado, herói, inteligente, bondoso e sociável.

Alice o fazia sentir tudo isso, mas o principal de tudo era que ela o fazia sentir-se _sortudo_.


End file.
